Sasuke wants to make up
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: My first fanfic! Warning:Lemon's,mild fluff,and a death!
1. He's back!

I was walking towards the Konaha Hospital for my shift. It was late at night and I was walking on the main road that I was on 4 years ago when I tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village. I would always stop at a stone bench and remembered that night._'I really wish that Sasuke_ _would come back. Why do I miss him?'_ I sighed and continued to walk towards the hospital. When

I arrived at the hospital it was really busy compared to most nights. I headed towards my office.

After my shift, I was going home. I heard someone yell my name and I turned to see who was yelling my name and it was Naruto.

"Hey Sakura did you know that Sasuke was back?"

I froze and my breath caught in my throat. I was collecting my thoughts in order to reply.

"Where is he?"

"He is at the hospital and Granny Tsunade told me to come and get you because he is really injured."

I didn't reply I just started to run towards the hospital. I also knew what Naruto was thinking at that very scene,_'She still loves him.'_ When I reached the hospital a nurse was pulling me towards the emergency room. I already knew that this was going to be bad. I entered the room and swallowed all of my fears and feelings and did my job.

I was waiting in the recovery room with Sasuke to tell him what happened when he wakes. I just stared at him. He had a chiseled chest and his arms where very muscular. His facial appearance had changed too. His baby fat was gone and his hair was longer and still spiky,he had also grown another foot. He started to stir so I averted my eyes. His eyes opened and he spoke.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?"

I turned my head to face him and his eyes where dark with hate and confusion.

"You mean you don't remember me or the village you grew up in?"

"Sakura is that you?"

"Yes Sasuke it is. You are in the Konaha Hospital. You where found outside the village gates and you where seriously injured. They brought you here as fast as they could. We where able to heal you and you will make a full recovery in two weeks."

He didn't answer. All he did was stare at me and his eyes lighted up and I could see that happiness,lust,and...love filled his eyes. I just turned around to hide the blush that was on my face. After a few minutes I had to walk over to his bed to check his pulse and his breathing an I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to his chest and embraced me. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel the heat in my checks.

"Sakura when I am aloud to leave the hospital can I hang out with you?"

"Uh, I guess Sasuke if you really want to."

He let me go as soon as Lady Tsunade came in. She checked the chart and his heart rate and pulse.

She looked at Sasuke and began to speak. I walked out of the room but I stayed close to hear what she was saying to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha when you are released from the hospital in two weeks you are to report to Sakura Haruno's house and you will stay with her until the Uchiha complex is cleaned and repaired. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

I walked as fast as I could to my office. Once I entered the room I locked the door and started to scream and yell. I started crying and I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"I-It's m-me Sak-Sakura."

"Oh. One second Hinata."

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I straighten my clothes and unlocked the door and let Hinata enter.

"Are y-you ok Sak-Sakura?"

"I overheard Lady Tsunade telling Sasuke that he would have to stay with me for a while after he is released until the Uchiha complex is cleaned and restored."

Hinata looked at me wide eyed. She just nodded and left to finish her shift. I left my office and went to check on Sasuke. When I got there he was looking out the window with his face away from the door. I quietly walk in and shut the door trying not to bother him,but with him being an Uchiha and a ninja he knew I was there. He turned and faced me.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade told me to tell you that I will be staying with you until the Uchiha complex is restored."

All I did was nod. It seemed like I couldn't form words, so I just nodded. I checked his pulse and heart rate again. He grabbed my wrist,again.

"What is wrong with you Sakura? You act as if you hate me."

"I am not acting like I hate you Sasuke Uchiha. You are the one that hates ME!!! I gave you my heart and you broke it into a million pieces. YOU are the one that left me on that bench and YOU are the one that left ME broken!!!!! YOU are the one that changed ME!!"

I started to cry. All I could feel right now was pain. My heart was breaking for a second time. But something was different this time. He didn't call me annoying,he didn't say shut up, he said nothing. He pulled me to him and just held me, rubbing my back.

"Sakura, I am so sorry that I put you through this. I want to make this up to you. Please let me make it up to you."

"Ok Sasuke."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever,but was only a few minutes. I stopped crying and found that Sasuke was asleep. I walked out of his room and headed home. _'I am going to let Sasuke_ _make this up to me. I better go clean the guest room for him. I think that I still love him.'_


	2. Sasuke loves me!

I was aloud to get Sasuke from the hospital today. It has been two weeks and Sasuke recovered well. I walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hey Ino! I 'm here to get Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura! Yeah he's in his room waiting for you."

"Ok,bye."

I walked towards the stairs and went to level three to go to Sasuke's room. I knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey Sasuke are you ready to go?"

"Hn"

He got off of the bed and walk out of the door. We walk down the stairs and left. We walked to my apartment and when we arrived I unlocked the door and we entered.

"Sasuke your room is down the hall to the left,the bathroom is the second door on the left,and the door on the right is my room."

"Hn"

I just rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I sat on my king-size bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open."

"Sakura"

"Yeah Sasuke"

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Your welcome."

He left and I continued to look at the ceiling. Before long I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I heard the t.v on and I sat up and walked out into the living room. Sasuke was watching 'I am Legend'. He looked a little freaked out.'_I mean come on. He is a ninja and he is the last Uchiha alive.' _I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He realized that I was there.

"Hey Sakura. Did you sleep ok?"

"I guess. What time is it?"

"About 11:45"

I sighed because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Sasuke noticed me and patted my leg. He turned to me and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed as red as a tomato, my breath caught in my throat and I could barely form words.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura."

"Why did you come back? I want the truth."

"You really want to know why I came back?"

I nodded.

"I came back because I had killed Orchimaru and Itachi. I also came back because I missed you,Sakura. You where the only reason why I chose revenge. Itachi killed everyone I loved and I didn't want that to happen again. I was trying to protect you,but instead I was only hurting you. I am so sorry for hurting you. I love you, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

I could feel my eyes start to water. He said that he did it for me. Is that true? Wait,did he say that he loves me.

"Sasuke did you say that you love me?"

"I did Sakura. I love you and I always have. Ever since we where genin."

Instead of responding I just hugged him and began to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"Sasuke I for-forgive you. I love y-you too."

He just smiled and kissed me on my lips. The kiss was full of passion and need. He touched the bottom of my lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I was moaning while Sasuke was running his hands up and down my sides. We finally parted for air. I looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. They were filled with love,happiness,worry,and lust.

"Sasuke"

"Yes Sakura"

"Does this mean that me and you are.."

"Yes,I mean if you want me and you to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes Sasuke I would like that."

We hugged each other again. He kissed me on the lips once again.

"Sakura,I am tired. I' m going to go to bed. Ok?"

"Sure Sasuke if your tired. I am going to go back to bed too."

We both got up off the couch and walked down the hall to our bedroom's. I went to open my door and a hand stopped me.

"Sakura will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sasuke, I don't know."

"Sakura I only want you to sleep in the same bed as me."

"If that is what you want,but why don't we sleep in my bed."

"Why?"

"Because my bed is a lot bigger than yours."

"Ok"

I took his hand and we walked into my room. We walked over to my bed and laid down. Sasuke laid on his back and I laid my head on his chest. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Training and a bet!

The sun rose and the light entered my room. I felt a hand stroking my hair and I opened my eyes to find Sasuke._'So it wasn't just a dream. Sasuke is really here and he really loves me.'_ My stomach started to growl and I heard and felt Sasuke chuckle.

"Good morning. Do you want breakfast?"

"Good morning and yes please."

We got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He turned to me and smiled.

"Sakura you can go and take a shower while I cook breakfast."

"I can't let you cook breakfast Sasuke. You should take a shower."

"Sakura I took a shower yesterday while you were sleeping."

I guess he must have while I was passed out yesterday. I don't think that I will be able to fight him cause he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's always win.

"Fine"

I heard him chuckle and I walked into the bathroom to take a shower

-

It took me 15 minutes to get cleaned up. I got dressed and walked back into the kitchen and what I saw made me smile. The table was set and Sasuke had breakfast made and their where cherry blossoms in a vase. He was sitting on one side of the table. I sat in my chair and we ate our breakfast in silence. When we were finished I put the dished in the sink and Sasuke started to wash them. I walked outside to check my mail. I went back inside and I couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra. I walked into my room and he wasn't there,I checked his room and the same thing. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_**Sakura,**_

_**I went to the Hokage's office to have her check on something. I should be back around lunchtime. Be careful.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sasuke **_

I sighed.'_Now what? I guess I could go and train or I could see Ino.' _I made up my mind and I decided to go train. I grabbed my shuriken holster and put my shoes on and left for the training grounds. When I passed by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar I heard Naruto and Hinata talking. I kept walking and in 10 minutes I reached the training grounds. I started with target practice then I worked on my taijutsu and the next thing I knew Sasuke was standing in front of me.

"I finally find you Sakura."

"What?"

"After I got done at the Hokage's office and I got back to the apartment and you weren't there. I never imagined you would be out here."

"Yeah,after you left I never came here. But after a couple of months I came back and started training."

"Why wouldn't you come back here for months?"

"All the memories. This is where Team 7's first training exercise was and we would always practice here. The memory of all of us being together and somewhat happy made me sad."

I could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. I wiped my eyes and I continued.

"I finally came back so I could get stronger and try to save you. I trained from dawn till dust. I would have new bruises and cuts from each training session. But when we finally found you that one time and you had taken Sai,Naruto,and Captain Yamuto I was determined to stop you but Yamuto stopped me. He told me later that I was too weak."

I started crying and Sasuke walked over and wiped my eyes off and brought me closer to him and he rubbed my back and told me that everything was ok. I stopped crying and I looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke do you want to spar?"

"Ok. But lets make things interesting."

"How?"

"If I win you have to walk around the apartment in only your bra and panties for the rest of the week."

"Ok and if I win you have to walk in only your boxers."

"Deal."

"Deal"

When we started he activated his Sharingan and I already knew I was at a disadvantage. I put on my fighting gloves. I punched the ground but he had already moved and was behind me. He grabbed my wrists and I couldn't move. I put chakra in my feet and kicked his leg. He let my wrists go and I grabbed his arms and did my nerve-jutsu so he couldn't move his arms. I tackled him to the ground and I knew that he was finished.

"Ok,ok you win Sakura."

"Ha I win our bet so when we get home you only get to wear your boxers."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How am I going to take my clothes off if I can't move my arms."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot."

I walked got off of him and healed his arms. We got up and started to walk home.

It took us 10 minutes to get home. We walked in and I went to take a shower but Sasuke already beat me. I knocked on the door.

"Sasuke I wanted to take a shower."

"Sakura if you want me to walk around in only my boxers I need to get cleaned up first."

"Fine but you get 10 minutes ok."

"Ok Sakura-chan."

I was speechless he called me Sakura-chan. He never calls me that. I walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. About 10 minutes I heard the bathroom door open and someone walk out. I got up and went to take a shower.

It was 20 minutes later and I walked to my room and got dressed in my nightgown. I walk into the kitchen to see an almost naked Sasuke. He had on dark blue silky boxers. I just couldn't get over how well toned he was. He turned to face me and I saw hos perfectly chiseled chest.

**'I never knew that our Sasuke had an 8 pack!! He is so sexy!'**

_'I thought I got rid of you'_

**'You can't get rid of me. You should just attack him right now.** '

_'You know that I want him but I can't.'_

**'Why the fuck not?!'**

_'Cause I am not ready yet.'_

**'Fine whatever. Talk to you later!'**

I was annoyed with my inner-self. The next thing I heard was Sasuke chuckling.

"You should take a picture. It was last longer."

"Why have a picture when I have the real thing right here?"

"Good point."

He walked over and gave me a kiss and I kissed him back and he was running his hands down my sides and I started moaning and he did too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair pulling him closer. He pulled away.

"Sakura are you sure?"

"Sasuke meet me in my room in 10 minutes."

I winked at him and turned on my heels and walked towards my room.


	4. Lust and Love!

I walked in my room and changed into something more fitting for the event that was about to happen. I remember where I had put my lingerie from Victoria Secrets. I put on my lacy pink bra with a cherry blossom pattern on them with a matching pink lacy thong. I went over to my mirror and made my hair look messy. _' I am so scared but I am going to go through with this. I love Sasuke so much.'_ I walked over to my bed and laid in the middle of the bed. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I tried to sound seductive.

Sasuke entered the room and he was wearing his dark blue boxers with little Uchiha signs all over it and a dark blue t-shirt. He walked over to the foot of the bed and he crawled up to me and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss,but this kiss wasn't the same as the other kisses,it was filled with passion. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues began a dance and then we where fighting for dominance. I put my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his hair. He was running his hands up and down my sides. I was moaning into the kiss. He pulled back because we where both lacking oxygen. We looked into each other's eyes and I could see that his eyes where filled with lust and love. I bet my eyes had the same look.

"Sakura are you sure about this?"

"Yes Sasuke I am. I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

He leaned down and started to kiss and nip at my neck. He left butterfly kisses down my neck and to the valley between my breasts. He put his arms around my back and unclasped my bra. He pulled my bra off and threw it somewhere and he stared at my breasts. He leaned down and started to suck on my perked nipple while he was kneading the other breast.

"Oh Sasuke"

He stopped and brought his head up and kissed me again. I took this chance to try and take his shirt off. He put his arms up so I could take it off. I threw his shirt somewhere. I stared at his perfectly chiseled chest. His muscles are gorgeous, I bet it took him forever to get his eight pack. A chuckle broke me from my staring.

"Like what you see Sakura?"

"No duh!"

He hooked his fingers under the lace of my thong and started to pull it off. I laid there so he could take it off. He threw it in the same direction of his shirt and my bra. Then I took my hand to the hem of his boxers and tried to pull them off,but I failed. He chuckled and got off the bed and took them off himself and threw them into the pile with the other clothes. He got back on the bed and hovered over me again and started to kiss me. He looked at me and I nodded knowing what he was going to ask. He position his manhood to the opening on my womanhood and he started to slide into me. I felt a shot of pain go through me,when he was fully inside of me he stopped. Tears where running down my face. He lifted his hand up to wipe off the tears and he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Sasuke you can move now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he pulled out and trusted into me at an extremely slow pace. I meet his thrusts with my hips and then he picked up the pace. He kept thrusting deeper and deeper. I felt something coil in my stomach and I knew what was next.

"Sasu-Sasuke I am ab-out to cu-cum"

"Me-e too Sak-Sakura"

He trust into me only once more and I screamed his name to the heavens and Sasuke yelled my name also. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. Our breathing was starting to even out. He pulled the blankets over us and I laid my head on his chest and we fell asleep.


	5. Death

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and I remembered the night before. I could feel that I was blushing and I heard a chuckle. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke staring at me. He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Yes I did."

I hears my stomach growl and I laughed. I got up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of my night gown and put it on. I turned to look at Sasuke and he was frowning.

"You know, you shouldn't frown it doesn't look good on you."

"Hn"

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. I cooked eggs and toast. I heard Sasuke coming towards the kitchen so I put the food on plates and set them on the table. We ate in silence and I put my plate in the sink and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It took me 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. I walked into the living room and Sasuke was watching t.v.

"Hey I have to go to work. I'll be back at 4."

"Ok"

I gave him a kiss on the check and left the apartment.

It had been a long shift and I was ready to get home to Sasuke. The sky was grey and dark with clouds. I was almost home when it started to rain. I was soaking wet when I got home. It was quiet and pitch black. I tried to turn on the lights but I was stopped. I gasped and I looked up and saw Sasuke's sharingan and my breathing calmed. He took me to the bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Shh Sakura it's ok"

He pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back. I was so confused!!! What was going on?!

"Sasuke whats wrong?"

"You know how Ino,Sai,and Naruto where on a A-rank mission."

"Yeah,why?"

"Sakura,Ino was..."

"Was what?"

"She was killed by an Akatsuki member."

I felt like I was hit by a thousand kunia's. Ino was my best friend and she was Shikamaru's wife. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I started to cry into Sasuke shirt,staining it with me salty tears. He continued to rub my back and whisper to me. I ignored him and cried has hard I had done in years. I fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

I awoke to a bright light shinning through my window. I rubbed my eyes and I could see. I walked to my bathroom and saw that my eyes where still puffy. I was wondering where Sasuke was because I really needed him right now. I walked into the living room and Sasuke was waiting there for me. He looked upset.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning"

"I have some more bad news"

"Did anyone else die?"

"No,but the Uchiha complex has been repaired and I am going to move back in."  
"Oh...ok"

"I can stay with you tonight but I need to get back by tomorrow cause Lady Tsunade is coming tomorrow to see if I am ok there."

I just sighed and walked to the kitchen and got me a glass of water. I heard Sasuke walk into the kitchen and he put his arms around my waist and turn me around and gave me a hug. I started to cry again. I had never felt this pain before,this had to be the pain that Sasuke was talking about with his family. I felt like I was falling into a deep hole that only kept getting deeper. I got out of Sasuke's embrace and walked to my room and laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep and let the darkness surround me.


	6. Moving

I had a bad feeling as soon as I started to open my eyes. I knew today was going to be a bad one. I rolled over and found a scroll on Sasuke's pillow. I grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I went back to the Uchiha complex today. I will return tonight and I want you to pack your clothes. I will tell you why when I get back. Don't worry about going into work cause I already called for you._

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

I didn't feel like packing my clothes right when I woke up, I just wanted to lay down again and let the darkness cover me. I was about to lay back down but I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw that my pink hair had lost its shine and it was greasy and my skin was paler then normal. 'For Sasuke's sake I will take a shower.'

When I got out of the shower I looked at my clock and it said 3:15. I sighed and went and got me a bottle of water and returned back to my room. I pulled out my old backpack that I used to use on Team 7 missions. I grabbed 2 outfits and 2 pairs of night clothes. I also packed a picture of me and Ino in our good kimonos. I started to cry again, me and Ino had become close friends after Sasuke left. We did everything together, we went shopping, we had sleepovers,and we even went on missions together. It felt like my head was spinning and I passed out again on my bed.

When I awoke I heard something in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and Sasuke was getting himself a bottle of water.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

All I did was nod because I was afraid that if I talked I would lose it again. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a caring and worrying embrace.

"Sakura you can cry. I don't care, I knew you and her were friends. It will all get better." Sasuke said in a soft and comforting voice. I nodded again and I just let it out. I cried for 10 minutes straight. I finally stopped crying and I looked up at Sasuke.

"I think that I will be ok." I said with my voice cracking and my throat sore from crying and screaming.

"Ok. Sakura do you remember me telling you to pack your clothes?"

"Yes and you said that you would tell me why when you got back."

"Sakura, I want you to stay with me at the Uchiha complex for a couple of days."

"I would like that Sasuke."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and he went and got my backpack and I put on my shoes and we left. It took us 15 minutes to get to the Uchiha complex. I never knew that it was all the way on the other side of Konoha, but it was beautiful. We walked to a manor that had the Uchiha sign painted above the doors. I knew that this was Sasuke's old house. When I entered it I was completely shocked. It was the most beautiful house that I have ever see.

"Sakura our room is this way." He said in a dull voice. I followed him and when we reached the door he picked me up bridal style and carried me in the room. I giggled a little at his action, but he just smiled at me. He laid me on the bed and took my backpack and laid it in the corner of the room. He laid down with me and pulled me to him.

"Sakura, will you be ok?"

"I think so, but I also think that it will take time for it to stop hurting me. Ino was my best friend."

"I understand completely Sakura, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, everyone is. We are going to get rid of the Akatsuki."

I nodded and I realized that Sasuke,Naruto,and everyone in Konoha was there for me. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a kiss,he responded with equal amount of passion. He pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Sakura are you hungry?"

For the first time in a couple of days I was actually hungry. I nodded and he piked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs and put me down when we were in the kitchen. He fixed us spaghetti for dinner. We ate in silence and I finished before him and I washed my plate and fork and then I took his when he was done and washed his and put them away. He put his hands around my waist and embraced me from the back. He kissed my neck and put his head on my shoulder. I realized that things were going to get better, because I was already feeling better. _'Maybe just maybe, I will be better sooner than I thought. I think that being with Sasuke will help too.'_


	7. I'm pregnant

It's been two months since Ino's death and everything is starting to go back to normal. Sasuke asked me to move in with him a month ago. I haven't been feeling well lately and Sasuke is so worried. Lady Tsunade came over yesterday and told me to come to her office today without Sasuke. That worried me even more. So here I am now sitting in her office at the hospital waiting for her to return with an answer to a pregnancy test she made me take. I heard the door open and close, but I continued to look forward. She laid down my file on her desk, I looked at her face and I didn't like the expression she had.

"Sakura I have your results."

"What does it say?" I gulped in worry because I was scared and nervous at the same time.

"Sakura, you are pregnant."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

I got up and left. I was in complete shock, I didn't know how to tell Sasuke. We have only been together for 3 months and this happens. _'What is Sasuke going to think when I tell him? I hope that he doesn't get mad.' _I continued walking home. I knew how I was going to tell him.

About 10 minutes later I was walking through the front door and I could smell ramen and sweat. _'Sasuke and Naruto must have been training today.'_ I walked into the living room and Naruto was watching 'Halloween' and he looked scared as hell.

"Hey Naruto where is Sasuke?" He jumped and I started to giggle.

"Sakura you scared the hell out of me. Oh yeah he's in the shower."

"Thanks"

I walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower going and I took off my clothes and entered the shower. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist and kissed his back,even though I am a foot and a half shorter then him, I put my head on his shoulder.

"Sakura why are you in here?" It sounded like he was mad.

"I thought you wouldn't mind"

"Sakura...please get out"

I was confused, why didn't Sasuke want me in the shower with him. I thought that he would like it.

"Why? Are you mad at me?" I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

Sasuke turned around and wiped my eyes dry. He looked mad and sad.

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted a little time to cool down and I didn't want you to freeze."

I could just now feel how cold the water was. I put my hand in the water and as soon as I did I pulled my hand back. It felt like it was zero degrees. I turned and grabbed Sasuke and buried my face in his chest. I was so cold I was shaking. I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"Sakura, I was about to get out anyways so lets get you warm"

"O-kk" I was so cold.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off his hair and body and wrapped the towel around his waist, then he turned and grabbed me out of the shower and started to dry me off. He wrapped the towel around my body and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into our room and he laid me on the bed. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties,a bra, and a white summer dress. He walked over and started to dress me. After he was done he got dressed and we walked downstairs.

Naruto was covering his eyes with a pillow. I looked at the t.v and saw that he was watching 'Saw IV'. I started laughing because I thought he was being stupid. I laughed at this movie when I first watched it. I took the pillow away from his face.

"Naruto you can take a shower if you want."

"Ok thanks Sakura"

I walked to the kitchen and put my arms around Sasuke's waist. I laid my head on his back and sighed.

"Sasuke can we go outside on the pond bridge and talk?"

"Sure Sakura."

We walked outside and over to the pond bridge. It was dark out but still warm, I looked up at the sky and was amazed by all the stars. I sighed and laid my head back on Sasuke's chest.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sasuke, how much do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything in this world"

"Ok well, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sas-Sasuke I'm preg-pregnant"

I looked at his face and he looked shocked. I turned around and embraced him, hoping to make him feel better. It was silent for awhile.

"Sasuke please answer me"

"Sakura I don't know what to say"

"Well say something so we can get back inside so we can make dinner"

"I am happy, no wait I'm so happy"

I smiled and kissed him. I turned and walked back inside. Sasuke came in after me and Naruto was already watching another movie. I went to the fridge and got out the noodle dough,chicken broth,chicken,and veggies. While I was making the ramen I could hear Naruto and Sasuke laughing at the movie. About 10 minutes later I called them into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Sakura, did you know that me and Sasuke have a mission tomorrow?"

I was shocked. Sasuke didn't tell me that he had a mission yet.

"No I didn't"

"You weren't supposed to tell her you idiot. I was going to tell her later tonight."

Sasuke looked at me and winked. I felt my face get red and hot. I must have looked like a tomato. Sasuke reached over and grabbed my hand. I must have been blushing harder cause Naruto started to snicker. When we were done I washed the dishes and Naruto left and me and Sasuke went upstairs.

I was laying on Sasuke's chest and he was rubbing my slightly swollen stomach. I was smiling at what he was doing. I stroked his cheek and kissed his hand.

"Sasuke are you happy about the baby?"

"Yes I am"

"Sasuke, how long are you going to be away for this mission?"

"About a week"

I frowned at that. Since me and Sasuke have been together he has only had 2 missions and they were only for 2 days. I'm going to be so lonely,bored,and scared. What if Sasuke gets killed on the mission just like Ino? Then what am I going to do? I could feel the tears coming. Sasuke wiped the tears away.

"Sakura nothing is going to happen to me or Naruto, ok'

"Ok Sasuke. I love you"

"I love you too Sakura. Go to sleep"

I feel asleep against his chest and he rubbed my stomach until he feel asleep. I could never be happier.


	8. The mission

I awoke and found a letter on Sasuke's pillow. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and opened the letter.

_**Sakura,**_

_**I will be home in six days. Please take care yourself and our baby. I love you and I have something to talk to you about when I get home. I left money for the baby's room in the kitchen.**_

_**Keep my heart safe,because its under your protection.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

I didn't know what to do for six days, even worse six days without Sasuke. I guess that I could clean up the house and pick out a room for the baby. I walked down the hall and saw three rooms but I didn't know what was in them. I opened up the door in front of our room, it was the darkest room in the whole house. It had no windows and it was dusty. I closed the door and went to the door next to it. It was too bright. It had windows on every wall. I closed the door and went to the door beside mine and Sasuke's room. It was perfect! It had three windows but they were at a angle. There was a little day bed in it too.

I went downstairs and grabbed the money that he left for the baby's room. I went to the shopping center in the center of Konoha. It took me 10 minutes but I bought 5 cans of paint for the baby's room. It was a creamy color. _' I hope that Sasuke likes this color.'_ I went back to our house and started to clean the baby's room. After 2 hours I started to paint the room. At about 8:30 I finished the first coat. I went to take a shower. 10 minutes later I was asleep in my lonely bed.

I awoke and went and got something to eat. I ate in silence and went back upstairs to finish painting. I finish about 3 and then I went and took a shower. I had nothing better to do then to sleep so I went and laid down at 4.

I have been laying in bed for 4 days. Sasuke was suppose to be home today,but I didn't want to get up. My stomach has started to get bigger. I decided to take a bath. I was in the tub when I heard the front door open. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. The bathroom door opened and closed. I knew it was Sasuke, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Hey Sakura, I'm home" He said cheerfully but also tiredly.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun"

I heard him shutter. I knew me saying his suffix was the key to getting whatever I wanted. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His hair was dirty and he had cuts and bruises on his arms,legs, and face. I reached out to touch his cheek but failed miserably. He came closer and he leaned down and gave me a passion filled kiss. I was the one to break the kiss because I needed air.

"I am done so you can drain the tub and take a shower"

"Ok Sakura. You go and lay down I will be in there in 10,ok"

"K"

I grabbed a towel and dried off. I went to our room and got dressed in one of Sasuke's shirts. I laid in the bed for 5 minutes then Sasuke came in the room just in a towel.

**'If we weren't pregnant I would so totally have you jump him right now'**

_'Not you again. Why are you here?'_

**'I saw Sasuke's perfect body duh!'**

_'Well leave us alone tonight ok.'_

**'Ok bye'**

I hated my inner self. Sasuke laid down in the bed and we feel asleep together for the first time in a week.


	9. Twins

Its been 3 months since Sasuke's last long mission. My stomach is huge now and I am having a bad time with being pregnant. Sasuke and Naruto are always joking around about how big I am. Naruto says that I am going to end up having twins. _'I hope that doesn't happen. I don't think I could handle two at the same time.'_ I walked into the living room where Sasuke and Naruto were watching 'Family Guy'. I heard them laughing their butts off. I went and sat in the middle of them on the couch.

"Sasuke, I am about to leave for my doctors appointment"

"Do you want me to come?"

"If you want to,but I am finding if the baby is a boy or girl" I heard Naruto snicker and that made me scared.

"Or if the babies are both boys or girls or maybe even one of each"

I turned and gave Naruto the death glare. I hated when he joked like that, it made me really think.

"Shut up Naruto"

I got up off the couch and then Sasuke and Naruto followed me outside. I continued walking and Naruto yelled that he was going home, all I did was nod. Me and Sasuke walked in silence towards the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital Hinata took me and Sasuke to my room. I realized it was the same room that Sasuke was in about a year ago. I went and sat on the bed. Sasuke just stood there in the doorway.

"Sasuke, are you coming?"

"I have to use the bathroom. I will be back"

Before I could answer he was gone. He has been acting weird ever since I told him that I had this doctors appointment. He has me worried sick about him, but I can't worry too much or I will hurt the baby. I heard the door open and close. I turned and it was Lady Tsunade.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

"I guess"

She came over to me and told me to lift up my shirt. I did as I was told. She put her hands on my stomach and put chakra into them. I was staring to get worried about Sasuke. I heard the door open and close again and it was Sasuke. He walked over to my side and held my hand.

"Sakura can I talk to alone?"

"Sure Lady Tsunade" I looked at Sasuke and he understood and he left the room.

"Sakura, you are having twins"

That hit me hard. I didn't want twins, but I guess that I had to deal with it.

"Ok thank you Lady Tsunade"

"There is one boy and one girl"

"Ok. Can Sasuke come back in?"

"Sasuke come in here"

He entered the room and my heart was beating faster then lighting. I am so scared about what he will think.

"Sasuke, Sakura. You are having twins. One boy and one girl. Congratulations!"

Sasuke looked at me, he looked happy. I probably looked a little shocked. Lady Tsunade left the room. I pulled my shirt back down and got off the bed. Sasuke held my hand as we walked out of the hospital and back home. I had to lay down as soon as I got home because my feet were hurting. Sasuke brought me a bottle of water and an apple to snack on. I laid on the couch and watched t.v. I fell asleep watching 'Cinderella'. I felt like a little kid again watching fairy tales. Dreaming of my prince to come and save me, but I already had my prince charming.

I awoke a couple hours later. I was in my room and not downstairs. _'Sasuke must have moved me while I was asleep.'_ I heard laughing downstairs and figured Naruto and Sasuke were watching a movie or t.v. I got up and walked downstairs. The t.v was off and I heard them in the kitchen. I heard Sasuke cooking, and it smelled wonderful. I walked into the kitchen and Naruto was drinking some sake. Sasuke was cooking my favorite, rice with steak and chicken. I walked over and gave Sasuke a quick kiss and went and sat down at the kitchen table. Naruto started to snicker and laugh again.

"So Sakura how are the **babies**?"

I was shocked! How did he know about- SASUKE!!!

"Sasuke Uchiha, how in the hell does Naruto know about the twins?"

"Well I told him Sakura. I thought you wouldn't mind"

"Ok whatever. Just next time talk to me first"

"There's a next time?" Sasuke gave me a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him. He started to chuckle and Naruto fell out of his chair laughing. I am frustrated with them. They are so dorky.

We ate our dinner in silence. After we finished I washed the dishes and Naruto left saying that he wouldn't tell anyone. I winced a little because I felt something kick my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach, then I felt it again. My babies were kicking.

"Sasuke come in here"

Before I could blink he was in the kitchen looking at my with worried eyes. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes widened and he started to smile. He gave me a passionate kiss. He moved his hand and grabbed my hand and pulled me to our bedroom. We laid down and fell asleep.


	10. Shopping and surprise

Its been a week since we found out that I was having twins, and boy were my hormones kicking in. Me and my inner self have been talking nonstop about jumping Sasuke. I can also tell that Sasuke wants me too. He has been rubbing on me all the time, I have to work over time to keep my inner self calm. Right now I'm sneaking in to the bathroom while Sasuke is taking a shower.

_'I hope he lets me stay this time.'_

**'He better or I'm coming out and jumping him myself'**

_'Behave or I will have a seal put on you'_

**'Ok, ok I will calm down,but you need to get this over with so go and quit talking to me'**

My inner is so confusing. Oh well, I need my Sasuke-kun and I need him now. I continued into the bathroom taking my clothes off as I went. I entered the shower and laid my head on his back. I heard him sigh.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"Yes Sakura-chan. I'm just fine"

"Are you almost finished?"

"Yes I am"

We got out of the shower and dried off and went to our bedroom. We made love for the first time in 7 months.

I awoke and my stomach was hurting. I out my hand on it and the babies were kicking. I looked over and Sasuke wasn't there._ 'I am starting to get tired of him not being here when I wake up.'_ I just laid there and then I heard the door open and it was Sasuke with food on a tray. He brought it to me and I sat up.

"Sasuke you didn't have to"

"Yeah but I did"

"Thank you Sasuke"

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I ate my breakfast in silence and when I was done Sasuke took it back downstairs. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked downstairs and Sasuke was watching t.v. I went and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke can we go and get the baby cribs today?"

"Sure"

I gave him a quick kiss and he turned off the t.v and we left. We went to the closest baby shop, so my feet wouldn't hurt as badly. We found 2 beautiful cribs that were painted white. Sasuke told the shopkeeper that he would be back later to pick them up. I felt useless to him. I couldn't help him do anything. I felt a tear run down my cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped it away.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I feel useless to you"

"You aren't useless, you can't help that right now"

I nodded and continued walking holding Sasuke's hand. We finally arrived home and my feet were in so much pain. I heard a knock at the door and saw Naruto walk in. He came over and sat next to me and laughed.

"So how are the twins doing?"

"Good, but they kick a lot"

"I want to feel"

I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes widened and he smiled. Naruto started laughing like a moron. I rolled my eyes and took his hand off of my stomach. I felt a cramp in my foot and yelped in pain. Before I knew it Sasuke was beside me and rubbing my foot.

"Honey are you ok?"

"No it hurts so much!!"

It felt like someone was stabbing my foot with a kunai knife over and over again. Sasuke continued to rub my feet. Naruto went and got a bucket of hot water for my feet. He set it down and Sasuke put my feet in the water. That felt so much better, I was glad that Naruto and Sasuke were here with me.

"Thank you"

They nodded. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Hey want to help me go get the cribs that we bought?"

"Sure"

"Sakura,honey, we will be back on a little bit"

I nodded and laid my head back. I decided to take a nap until they come back.

About and hour later, Sasuke came and woke me up.

"Sakura I have a surprise for you"

"Where?"

"Come with me"

We walked upstairs hand in hand. We walked to the babies room. He held his hand over my eyes and helped me walk into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

He brought his hand down and it was beautiful. There were two dribs on either side of the windows. There was a changing table and there were baby clothes in the closet. There were diapers under the changing table and bottles and rags. I started to cry.

"Thank you Sasuke"

"No thank you Sakura. You gave me my life back, you gave me my happiness back."

I started crying. I loved Sasuke so much and I knew that he loved me too. I couldn't be happier.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too Sakura"

"Can we go to bed now? My feet hurt"

"Hn"

We went back to our room and went to sleep.


	11. Miko and Saka

I have been put on bed rest. It sucks!! I can't go outside and I can't even go take a shower without Sasuke helping me in and out. I am due on December 26. That's 2 weeks away. I am so scared!! Sasuke and Naruto went shopping for the last of the baby supplies. I heard the door open downstairs and close.

"Sakura we're home"

"Ok" I yelled at them.

I wish that I could go downstairs, but of course I can't.

Two weeks later

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"No Sasuke I'm not. I have to get to the hospital. NOW!!!"

He grabbed me and ran to the hospital. It was Christmas eve, and many people were inside asleep. Thank kami that the hospital is open. Sasuke carried me in and Hinata when and got me a room. They laid me on a bed. Nurses were taking my clothes off and they put me in a hospital dress.

I was put through 12 hours of labor before they gave me any pain killers. I finally felt one of them coming.

"Sasuke! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!"

I was so mad at him that he put me through this. I was screaming in his ear and squeezing his hand so hard that I felt his finger crack.

"THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!!"

Sasuke was rubbing my back and kissing my hand telling me to breathe. I pushed one more time and I heard a cry.

"It's a girl" She had my pink hair and her father's eyes.

"Miko, Miko Uchiha"

5 minutes later our son was born.

"It's a boy" He had his fathers hair and my eyes.

"Saka, Saka Uchiha"

I looked at Sasuke and he was smiling. The nurse gave me both babies and I held them for a couple of minutes then I let Sasuke hold them one at a time. Later the nurse took them and took them to the Nursery Wing.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about your hand"

"It's ok Sakura"

"Are you happy Sasuke?"

"Yes"

I gave him a kiss. I laid my head down and fell asleep. I awoke and Sasuke was holding Saka. I smiled at the sight. He laid Saka back down and came over to me. He gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Sakura you and the babies can leave tomorrow"

"Ok thank you"

"I am going to go home tonight and bring you clean clothes tomorrow"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I love you"

"I love you too Sakura"


	12. Proposal

The next day Sasuke brought me clothes and clothes for Miko and Saka. I got dressed and dressed them both. We walked back to our house. We laid the babies down and went back downstairs. We sat on the couch and watched 'C.S.I'. I knew this was going to be tough and the worst part was that Sasuke could go on a mission and leave me here by myself with both of them. I sighed and turned my head to look at Sasuke. He looked happy, but he also looked upset.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sakura,just fine"

I rolled my eyes and went to lay down. I was exhausted after to previous 2 days. I figured we weren't going to celebrate Christmas now that the twins were here. I wanted to cry, this would've been my first Christmas with Sasuke. I changed my clothes and laid down. About 15 minutes later Sasuke came in.

"Sakura, will you go outside with me on the pond bridge?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

I walked over and got my robe and put it on. We walked outside to the bridge and it was very cold outside. Sasuke put his arms around my waist and we just stood there. He laid his head on top of mine. He sighed and I flinched. He chuckled,but then went back to being quiet. He turned me around,but I was still in his arms.

"Sakura I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Sakura, will you......"

"Will I what Sasuke?"

"Will you..marry me?"

I felt the tears weld up in my eyes. I knew he wasn't joking, because I felt him get something out of his pocket. He showed it to me and it was beautiful. The ring had the Uchiha symbol made out of Sapphires and a diamond in the center of the symbol.

"Yes"

I kissed him with so much passion. I was happy, just like I was when Miko and Saka were born,when Sasuke first came to live with me,but this is the happiest I have been out of all of them. He returned the kiss. I had to break the kiss because I heard a baby crying. We returned upstairs and they were both crying. I feed Saka and changed Miko, after Sasuke both sat down in a rocking chair and rocked them to sleep. Once they were asleep we went and laid down and went to sleep.

We didn't get to sleep for long because one of them had woken up. I went to get up, but Sasuke stopped me. I looked at him confused and sleepy.

"You lay down and sleep. I will get them"

I nodded and he kissed me,then he left the room. I knew this was going to be tough but all I need was Sasuke and my children. Sasuke returned 10 minutes later with stuff on his shirt and I laughed. He changed shirts and came back to bed with me. We all slept through the night without any disturbances.


	13. Just when

It has been a tough first month, Miko cries louder than Saka, but Saka wants all of the attention. Miko is so funny and cute, she reminds me of a mini me and she is also a big daddy's girl. Saka on the other hand, is also like his father, but he is more like me. Me and Sasuke have been working so hard to make sure they are healthy and happy. Me and Sasuke are going to get married in the spring when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. I am so happy, I love my kids and I love my Sasuke.

Right now I'm taking the children to the doctors. I had to get a double stroller to take them places when Sasuke wasn't home. I made it to the doctors office in 10 minutes. I signed in and sat down in the waiting room until they called the kids names.

"Saka and Miko Uchiha"

I grabbed the kids and went with the doctor to the exam room. I had to hold one baby in each arm. The doctor gave them a shot in each arm and gave me a shot. We paid then we went home.

It took us longer to get home because I had to pick up tomatoes and baby formula. I felt lonely because Sasuke wasn't home. I knew it wasn't long before I was going to go back on missions. I don't think that I could leave my children. When I got home I put the babies to bed. I went back downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen,living room,and my bedroom. I cleaned out the babies diaper hamper, I knew it was going to stink in a few hours.

Saka awoke about 2 hours after being laid down. I had to change his diaper and feed him,he feel asleep in my arms. He looked like Sasuke when he slept. I laid him down and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and started to read a medic book. I heard the front door open and close. I saw Sasuke walk in and I jumped on him. He chuckled.

"Did someone miss me?"

"Yes. I did so much"

"How are the children?"

"Good. We all got shots today. They are asleep right now"

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. We walked upstairs hand in hand. He took me to the nursery. I stood at the door and watched him walk over to Miko and give her a kiss and I watched him walk over to Saka and give him a kiss. He walked over to me and kissed me. Me heart was going a mile a minute.

"Sasuke, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too,Sakura-chan"

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I loved it when he said my suffix, it sounded so sexy in his husky voice. I walked away and went to our bedroom. I got into my nightgown and laid down. I was exhausted and I knew Sasuke was too. He got in the bed too and pulled me to his chest. We fell asleep.

3 hours later I heard Saka and Miko crying. I got up and went to them. I changed Saka and rocked him and he went to sleep. I grabbed Miko and changed her and feed her. She fell asleep in my arms. Sasuke was standing at the door with a smile in his face. I smiled back at him. I laid Miko down in her crib and walked to Sasuke. I walked to our bathroom to take a shower, I had baby spit up in my hair and I smelled like baby formula and sweat.

**'Girl you need to just jump him here and now!!!'**

_'Looks like you didn't go away'_

**'Well I'm your perverted side and I'm telling you that we need Sasuke right now!'**

_'You will find out in the morning that you will get what we want'_

**'Hell yeah! Bye'**

I hate her so much. I went on turned on the water and I felt Sasuke start to take my hair down and started pulling up my shirt and then when it was off he took off my pants. I turned and took off his shirt and pants, then I removed his boxers while he was removing my bra and panties. We stepped into the shower and it was hot!! Sasuke attacked my neck with his mouth and his hands attacked my breasts. I moaned. It had been awhile since I have felt this good. I started running my hands over his chest. It still was very well chiseled, even after not training for 6 months. I was completely shocked. His mouth left my neck and I sighed at the lose, but he attacked my mouth. We kissed with so much passion. I missed this feeling, but I also knew that I wasn't going to live without it. He stopped kissing me and grabbed the soap. He ran the bar up and down my body, I moaned at the touch. Then he put me under the water and rinsed me off. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. While he was doing that, I was cleaning his body with the soap. He turned me and we both went under the water. We started kissing again and he turned off the water. He grabbed me and two towels and wrapped both of us up. He carried me to our bed.

He laid me on the bed and took off my towel and his towel. I knew what we where about to do and I wanted it so bad. He was just about to thrust into me when we heard a baby cry. I heard Sasuke start cursing. I just laughed and grabbed a pair of panties and a nightgown. Saka was crying, I guessed he was hungry. I fed him and laid him down and went back to my room. I ignored Sasuke and went to sleep. Minutes later I felt two strong arms pull me towards Sasuke and we fell asleep.


	14. Sick and Sicker

It's been 2 days since Saka,Miko,and mine doctor appointment. I'm laying in bed right now because I'm having an allergic reaction to the shot. I feel bad though, Sasuke is having to take care of me and the kids. I feel useless to him right now. I could hear him coming up the stairs, my heart started ti beat faster. I knew that he was tired and sore. He opened and shut the door with force. He walked over and laid down next to me.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"'No!! Those kids are going to KILL me!"

"Sasuke, calm down they are just babies!"

"Ok,ok I will, but I need some alone time with you when you get better"

"I'm starting to feel better. Tomorrow I should be 100% fine."

"Good. Can we leave the kids with your parents for a day or two?"

"Why?"

"I'll show you"

He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't let him. I pushed him away weakly. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"What's wrong. Am I not aloud to touch my wife-to-be?"

"You are, but I am still not feeling well Sasuke"

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss and we just laid their until we both fell asleep.

I awoke hours later and heard the babies crying. I knew Sasuke was asleep next to me. I got up and walked into their room. Miko was crying, when she saw me she quit crying and held up her arms for me. I picked her up and carried her to the rocking chair. I sat down and rocked and feed her until she feel asleep. I laid her back down and I walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen and got me an apple. I snacked on it while I watched t.v. My favorite show was on, "Family Guy". I started laughing,but I tried to keep it quiet. I knew that Sasuke would appreciate it if I was quiet. When the show was over I got up and went back to the kitchen. I started to clean bottles and dishes. I had to sterilize the bottles, because they needed it. I finished and I looked at the laundry room and baskets of dirty clothes were stacked up. I sighed and started a load. I washed Sasuke's clothes first. While they were washing I looked in the dryer and there was baby clothes in there. I grabbed an empty basket and took them out and folded them. I went upstairs and put them away.

I poked my head into my bedroom and Sasuke was asleep, but he was tossing and turning. I walked in and put my hand on his forehead. He felt like he had a temperature. I shook his shoulder and he sat up quickly and he had his sharingan activated. I stepped back.

"Sasuke, calm down please"

He nodded and grabbed me. He started to cry. I was stunned, I never would've thought the Sasuke Uchiha would ever cry. I rubbed his back and said calming words to him.

"Sasuke, do you feel well?"

"Not really. My throat hurts and my stomach feels weird"

"Lay down. I going to check you"

I put my hands on his chest and put chakra into the and examined him. He had the flu. I pulled my hands back.

"Sasuke, stay right here"

I ran downstairs and grabbed my medicine pouch. I ran back upstairs. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Sasuke you have the flu,ok"

"Ok"

I gave him an aspirin and let him lay down and sleep. I walked back downstairs and went and put the wet clothes in the dryer. I started another load of laundry. I looked at the kitchen and there weren't any highchairs for the babies. I looked at the clock and it said 7:15._'I think that I could wake up the babies'_

I walked upstairs and what I saw scared me. Miko and Saka were awake and weren't crying at all. I got out their diaper bag and packed it. I put two days worth of clothes and diapers in it. I gabbed Saka and Miko and took them downstairs. I turn on the water in the sink and filled it up a little. I put Saka and Miko in the water. I gave them a bath and dried them off and dressed them. I grabbed the phone and called my mother.

"_Hello"_

"Hey mom, it's Sakura"  
_"Oh hello honey"_

"Can you do me a favor?"

"_Anything honey"_

"Can you watch the kids for a couple of days?"

"_Sure honey. Is everything ok?"_

"No, Sasuke is sick and I need to catch up on my laundry."

"_Ok, when will you be here?"_

"In 15 minutes"

"_See you then"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and grabbed the kids and put them in the stroller. I ran upstairs really quick and told Sasuke that I was taking the kids to my moms house. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran downstairs.

15 minutes later I was at my mom's house. I knocked on the door. She opened the door and pulled us in. She took us to the living room.

"It's so good to see you Sakura. Hello Saka and Miko"

"I missed you mom:

"Sakura, what's that on your finger?"

"Well mom, Sasuke and I are engaged"

"About time. I knew he would come to his senses"

"Mother, be nice"

"I am. How about when Sasuke gets better, you guys come over and have dinner with me and your father"

"I would love to, but I don't know about Sasuke. He really isn't social"

"Oh honey, it's fine just come over for dinner"

"Ok"

"Great!!"

"Well mom, I have to go. I need to go to the store and get highchairs and other things"

"Ok well see you when you come and pick them up"

"Ok love you"

"Love you too"

I walked out of the house and to the store. I got everything that I needed and went back home. I set up the highchairs and put the groceries away. I went back upstairs and went to my bedroom. Sasuke was awake and sitting up. I walked over and checked his temperature. He didn't have a fever anymore. I gave him a kiss and laid down on the bed. He sat down and laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.


	15. Alone at last

I heard a loud crash that caused me to awake. I grabbed a kunai and walked downstairs. I looked in the kitchen and it was Sasuke trying to get a pan out of the cabinet. I was so scared.

"Sasuke, you gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, I was going to surprise you and make your favorite"

"Ok,but can I help you?"

"Sure. Can you cut the veggies?"

"Sure"

I started cutting the peppers and onions. It was quiet, so I decided to talk.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Yes baby"

"My mom invited us to dinner after you got better"

"Ok"

"So you will go?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I ?"

"Cause you aren't really social"

"Yeah, but I would do anything to make you happy"

I kissed him with passion and he returned the kiss. I haven't gotten a kiss like that since the children were born. I missed it. I knew why he wanted alone time with me, and to be honest I wanted it too. I pulled away,because I still had the knife in my hand.

"Sasuke, lets eat dinner first. Ok?

"Ok Sakura-chan"

I shivered. He knew how it effects me and he chuckled. He started to cook the rice,chicken, and steak. I put the veggies in the steamer with the rice. I went into the laundry room and started to fold Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke walked as soon as I started to fold his boxers. He chuckled to let me know he was there.

"Sakura,what are you doing with my underwear?"

"I'm folding them"

"Ok,sure"

"I am. I'm catching up on the laundry"

"Ok,do you want help?"

"No, I got it. You can go wash the dishes"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too"

When I finished folding clothes I took them upstairs and put them away. I went back to the laundry room and started another load. I went back to the kitchen and hugged Sasuke from the back. He was putting the food on the plates. I let go and walked over and grabbed two glasses and filled them with tea and put them on the table. I took my seat and Sasuke brought two forks and the plates over. We ate quickly and in silence. I put the dishes in the sink when we where done. I went upstairs and changes into something a little more suited for what was about to happen. I brushed my hair and cleaned my face. As soon as I finished Sasuke opened our bedroom door. I was in the bathroom and I walked into the room. I saw his jaw drop. I was wearing my pink bra and pink thong. It was the same thing that I wore the first time we had sex. I walked over to him and he pulled me onto the bed.

I pulled at his shirt and took it off. He leaned down and kissed me while his hands were running up and down my sides. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck and kissed down my throat then down the valley in between my breasts. I arched my back at the feeling. I ran my hands down his back and then around to his pant button. I undid the button and he got up and pulled off his pants. He got back on top of me and continued to kiss my chest and went down to the hem of my panties. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere. I tried to take off his bowers, but it didn't work. He laughed at my expression on my face. He got up and took them off and I giggled. He got back on top of me and he took off my bra. He took one of my perk nipples in his mouth. I moaned and pulled his hair. He looked up at me and he brought his mouth up to mine. He kissed me and then he slide into me. I gasped in pain. Even though I wasn't a virgin, it still hurt. Sasuke rubbed my cheek and I nodded. He slowly slid in and out of me.

"Sa-Sasuke faster"

He did as I told him. I could feel myself about to come. I knew it wouldn't take me long. He kissed me because he knew what was about to happen. He slide in and out a couple of more times and we both came.

"SASUKE!"

"SAKURA!"

He collapsed on top of me and pulled out of me. He laid down and pulled me to him. I feel asleep before Sasuke. I finally felt him lay down.


	16. Fight

Yesterday me and Sasuke had our alone time, and to be honest he hasn't been acting himself. He wont kiss me,he wont even hug me. We are going to my mother's house for dinner tonight, and I'm going to find out what's wrong with him before we go. I'm in the laundry room doing laundry right now, and Sasuke's outside training. I'm worried about him though, the last time he acted this way he left me. I walked outside and Sasuke was laying in the snow. I walked over to him and he pulled me down into the snow with him. I hit him in a playful way and he stopped.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"What's wrong with me? You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"You are acting so weird lately! This is the first time you have touched me in a day"

"Sorry,but how am I supposed to act? Like an adult, like a father, like a husband?"

"YES!! Your are a father, you have two kids. Your an adult and you are about to be my husband too"

I saw him look around. He was thinking and I looked at his curse mark. I shivered, not because it was snowing, but because of what happened that say when he got that mark.

"Sakura, I don't know how to act. I'm only 18! I should be out with my friends and going to parties"

"SO YOU WOULD RATHER BE GOING TO PARTIES INSTEAD OF SPENDING TIME WITH ME AND YOUR CHILDREN?!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO GO OUT WITH JUST YOU AND OUR FRIENDS, INSTEAD OF BEING IN THIS HOUSE EVERYNIGHT WITH YOU AND THE CHILDREN!"

"YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE IT HARD SASUKE UCHIHA?!! I'M THE ONE THAT DOES MOST OF THE WORK! YOU CAN GO ON MISSIONS AND GO OUT WITHOUT THE CHILDREN, I'M STUCK HERE ALL DAY WITH THEM!! I WANT A BREAK!"

I could feel the tears about to fall so I got up and ran to our bedroom. I laid on the bed and cried. I felt so weak, but I didn't care. I wanted, no I needed to cry. I heard the door open and close and I felt a hand on my back. Sasuke laid down next to me and rubbed my back,trying to stop the tears. I wasn't going to stop for awhile.

10 minutes later I finally stopped. Sasuke sat me up and pulled me to him.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just frustrated"

"And, you think that I'm not?"

"I know that you and I want to help you, but I don't know how"

"Sasuke, I want to go on a mission with you and Naruto for once in almost 5 years"

"I know. How about you ask your mom to watch the children for a couple of more days and we can talk to Lady Tsunade"

"Ok, tonight at dinner"

"Ok"

I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and began to take my shower.

About an hour later I was getting dressed. I had fixed my hair and makeup. I grabbed my pink button up shirt that was plaid with white and darker pink in it and my khaki pants. I heard the shower turn on and I guessed that Sasuke was in the shower. About 10 minutes later a naked Sasuke walked into the bedroom. I hated how he did this to me. He went to the dresser and got out his clothes. He put in a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants. H e went back to the bathroom and brushed his hair and dried it. I grabbed my pink heals and Sasuke grabbed black socks and his black dress shoes. We went to the door and put on our shoes and left for my mother's house.

15 minutes later we arrived and I knocked on the door. My father answered the door.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Sasuke"

"Hey daddy"

"Hello Mr. Haruno"

"Hello Sasuke"

I glared at my father at the way he said hello to Sasuke. He had bitterness in his voice. We walked to the kitchen we sat down and we weren't prepared for this dinner.


	17. Tears and a long night

We sat down and we were bombarded with questions. I knew that this was going to happen. I wished that I could read Sasuke's right now.

"Now, Sasuke what makes you think that you are good enough for our only daughter?"

I looked at Sasuke. I thought that Sasuke was going to be star stuck, but he was calm and cool like always. Sasuke looked at me.

"Sakura, can I please talk with your parents alone?"  
"Sure Sasuke"

I walked out of the room, but I stayed close so I could hear what he was saying.

"Mr. & Mrs. Haruno, I know what I did to Sakura when we were younger. I was foolish. It took me almost three years for me to realize what I had done. When I killed my brother and Orochimaru I walked until my legs wouldn't work. I passed out just outside the village almost a year ago."

I heard my mother and father gasped. My heart started to hurt and I almost started to cry when I heard Sasuke speak again.

"I was taken to the Konaha hospital. When I awoke I didn't recognize Sakura. She look angry,sad,and hurt. I knew it was because of me. I made a promise to myself right then and there. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was going to make it up to her. I knew I was in love with her from the very start. My brother took everything away from me once, so I had to make sure it wouldn't happen again. I don't know how Sakura can still love me after everything, but I will do anything to make it up to her."

I could hear Sasuke start weeping. I never knew that Sasuke was this emotional. My mother begin to speak.

"Sasuke, I know how my daughter felt about you. Everyday she would come home and talk about you. I would her sing about you. She was so happy,even after that mission to the Land of Mist. But when you left,you killed her happiness."

I felt my heart clench. I knew what my mom was saying was true. I never really was happy after that. Then my father began to speak.

"Uchiha, I know what my wife is saying is true. When you where gone I wanted to hurt you for hurting my only daughter. But now I forgive you because of your reasons. I know that my Sakura-chan loves you and now I know that you love her also"

I started to cry. I was so happy!! My parents had forgiven Sasuke. Know the only thing to do was to all sit down and talk.

"Sakura, you can come back in"

I wiped my eyes and walked back in. I sat next to Sasuke and we all ate in silence. After dinner me and mom cleaned the table while dad and Sasuke sat ans chatted about their recent missions. Me and mom rejoined them in the sitting room. Sasuke was sitting in the love seat and daddy was sitting on the couch. I joined Sasuke and mom joined dad. We continued the conversation.

"So Sasuke,Sakura when are you two getting married?"

Sasuke answered before I could even open my mouth.

"We are going to marry in spring when the cherry blossoms are in bloom"

"Where?"

"In our backyard"

"Sakura"

"Yes ma'am"

"How about you and Sasuke come over one day and we can plan the wedding"

I nodded. Sasuke just sat there. I knew that I was the one that was going to have to ask my parents to watch the children for a little longer.

"Mom,daddy"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Do you think that you could watch the children a little longer?"

"Sure,but why?"

"Me,Sasuke,and Naruto have a mission"

"Oh,of course. But we need more things."

Sasuke interjected

"I can run home real quick and grab the things"

"Oh that would be perfect"

Sasuke gave me a kiss and was gone. I knew that he was showing off just a little.

"So, honey"

"Yes"

"Do you really love Sasuke?"

"Mom, why on earth would you ask that? Of course I do! I have loved him since I first met him!"

"Ok"

I was a little pissed to say the least. I knew that my mom wanted what was best for me, but this was ridiculous. Mom left and went upstairs to grab something. My father looked at me.

"Sakura, you know that me and your mother love you and that we want what's best for you."

I nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Do you really want to be doing missions? I mean, what if you and Sasuke both die in a mission? Your children wont have their real parents with them."

"Dad, I know. I have been on hard missions before. I killed an Akatsuki member with my own hands. Me and Sasuke work well as a team."

"Ok,but think of your family"

"I am"

He only nodded. I wanted my dad to realize that I wasn't a little kid anymore. I mean I have two children and I am top medic ninja and I am the second generation slug saning. I should get a little credit. I heard mom come back in the room and she was caring three huge boxes. When she sat down Sasuke reentered the room. He was caring my old backpack. Probably filled with baby things.

"Mom, what's in those boxes?"

"Just some wedding things"

I knew where this was going. I heard my children start crying and went upstairs to my old room. There were two cribs in that little room. I grabbed Saka and Miko and walked downstairs with them in my arms. When Miko saw Sasuke she started to grab for him. I gave her to him with a little giggle. Saka feel asleep next to my chest,holding my finger. Mom and dad started to laugh. Mom got out the camera and took a picture of me,Sasuke,and the children. I knew that this was going to be a long night.


	18. Planning

We just got back from our two week mission. I miss my children. They are 3 months old now. Naruto is going to debrief the Hokage about our mission. Me and Sasuke showered quickly when we got home. I had to heal both me and Sasuke. We got dressed and we ran to my parents house.

We got there in 5 minutes. We walked straight in.

"Mom,we're here!"

"We're all in here"

We walked into the sitting area. Saka and Miko were laying on a mat with stuffed animals around them. I went straight to them and grabbed them up and kissed both of them.

"Mommy missed you guys. Did you know that?"

"Daddy missed you guys too"

I was surprised that Sasuke even said that. I was happy to hold my children again. I hugged them close to me. It was February 4 and it was cool outside. I grabbed the children's coats and put them on them. We thanked my parents and grabbed the diaper bag and left. Sasuke decided to go home and let them play in the living room. When we got home I grabbed a mat and little toys for them to try to play with and turned on Sesame Street. Sasuke and I went to the laundry room and started to wash and fold clothes.

About 10 minutes later I heard one of the twins cry. I ran to them. Saka had a teddy bear on top of him. I laughed and took it off of him and he was fine. I went back to Sasuke. I gave him a kiss. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the cherry blossomed bloomed. We have only planned what the back yard would look like. We took the boxes that mom had back here.

"Sasuke, can we look at the books that mom gave us?"

"Sure"

I ran upstairs and grabbed the box labeled 'Outfits and flowers'. I carried it downstairs. I sat it front of the couch and started looking through it.

"Sasuke, come in here"

He came in and sat on the other side of the couch and we started to get the books and papers out. I grabbed Saka and Miko and set them in my lap. They tried to grab at the papers and books.

"Sakura, that's not fair"

"What's not fair?"

"Can I hold my son?"

"Sure Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled and came over and grabbed him and put him in his lap. Me and Miko looked through the dresses. She reached for the prettiest dress. I giggled because that was the dress that I wanted.

"Sasuke, I think that our children are the smartest children ever!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Miko just reached for the picture of the dress that I want and she didn't do that to any other picture"

"Wow"

I nodded and the I marked the page with a bookmark. I set it aside and grabbed the bouquet book. I was looking for a cherry blossom arrangement. I finally found it on the last page of flowers. I marked that one too and set it aside. I looked at Sasuke and he looked frustrated.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I can't find a suit!"

"Shh"

"Sorry, you want to go lay them down?"

"Yeah"

We put the books down and took the upstairs. I had to feed Saka before he would fall asleep. We laid them down and we went back downstairs. We grabbed the books and papers and went to our bedroom. We sat the box on our bed and laid down side-by-side and looked the the tuxedo book together.

"Sasuke, what color do you want?"

"Black"

"Ok well lets turn to that section in the book"

We looked at about 100 different tuxedo's until Sasuke saw the one that he wanted. It was a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Do you think that we could get the Uchiha symbol put on the back?"

"Sasuke,lets not"

"Please Sakura"

"Fine"

He leaned over and kissed me.

"Can I see the dress you want?"

"I guess"

I grabbed the book and turned to the marked area. I showed him and his jaw dropped. It was a strapless white dress with a cherry blossom beaded pattern on it. It was puffy at the bottom. I looked at him and his eyes were locked on me.

"Sakura, your going to be the most beautiful bride in Konaha"

I blushed and kissed him. He got up and handed me a nightgown and took the box,books,and the papers off the bed. I changed and so did he and we fell asleep in our bed,in our house,with our children in the same area as us.


	19. Dresses and Tuxesdo's

It's been been a month and a half since me and Sasuke have picked out the tuxedo's and the dresses. Right now me,Miko,mom,Hinata,and Tenten are at the dress shop getting my dress fitted for the wedding in two weeks. I walked out of the stall and they were speechless.

"Does it look ok?"

Of course Tenten was the first to answer.

"Sakura,you look amazing. We are going to have to find a way to keep Sasuke off of you."

I blushed knowing that it was me that they are going to have to hold back at the ceremony. My mother commented first then Hinata.

"You look amazing honey"

"Y-you look g-great Sakura"

'Thank you. Now Hinata,Tenten get your butts in those stalls and put your dresses on. Now!"

I walked back to my stall and changed back into my regular clothes. I walked out and Hinata and Tenten were standing out there and the looked beautiful.

"You guys look beautiful"

They rolled their eyes. They walked back to there stalls. Miko giggled and I grabbed her.

"Do you want to put your dress on?"

She nodded and smiled. I went to the rack and grabbed her dress and walked back to my mom. I handed her Miko and she took off her dress. I put her wedding dress on her. It was a perfect fit. I grabbed the camera out of my purse and took a picture to show Sasuke. We paid the seamstress and said that we would pick them up in two Saturday's.

We walked over to the tuxedo shop. The boys had an appointment at 3. They didn't know that we were coming. We walked into the shop and we saw daddy. He was holding my Saka.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey honey. Did your dress fit?"

"Yes"

"Good, they just went in"

"Ok"

About 5 minutes later Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,and Sai walked out in their tuxedo's. I winked at Sasuke when he looked at me. I could see the smirk on his face and I could feel my face heat up. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Does it fit good?"

"Yes it does"

"Good"

I walked over to the rack and grabbed Saka's little tuxedo. I put it on him and took a picture of him. Sasuke gave me a hug and a kiss and the boys went back to the stalls and changed. I changed Saka and hung his tux back up. 5 minutes later they walked out of the stalls and Sasuke paid the seamstress. We all split up. Apparently mom and dad had a wedding surprise for me and Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto walked towards the ramen shop. Neji and Tenten went the same way, and Sai just walked off. I was caring Miko while Sasuke was caring Saka.

We got home half and hour later because we had to look at the flowers. Saka and Miko were asleep so we laid them down for their nap. Me and Sasuke went downstairs and sat on the couch and started talking about what was going to happen in two weeks.

"Sakura, I love you so much"

"I love you too Sasuke!"

"Sakura, I have a question"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by did it fit good?"

"Well, I was trying to see if your pants fit good when you got an erection"

"They were a little tight that's why I left a note to make the pants a little bigger in the crotch area"

I started to laugh. I can't wait till my wedding.


	20. Present and a massage

Me and my mom decided to pick up the dresses a few days early. I was so nervous about the whole thing. I knew Sasuke was too,but I knew that we loved each other. I was caring Miko and I was pushing Saka in the stroller. Miko was being fussy,but Saka was being a good boy and was playing with his teddy bear. Mom decided to take us out to lunch. We ate rice balls balls and dumplings. She paid the bill and we left. She took my dress to her house so Sasuke wouldn't see. I was caring the bridesmaids dresses.

When I got home the twins were out,so I laid them in my bed so I could work on my paperwork. I'm still a head nurse at the hospital,but I have to work part time. I had to review everyone's medical charts for diagnostics in their illness. Sasuke was away on another mission,but it was a B-ranked mission this time. I knew that he would be home later tonight,but I still missed him. The twins are 4 months old and healthy. I continued to do my work while my children slept and my fiancée was working.

I finished just about when the twins woke up from their nap. I grabbed each of them and took them downstairs. I turned on the t.v and put Spongebob on for them to watch. I laid them on the couch and went to the laundry room. I brought a basket of clothes to fold while they watched t.v. I sat them up and Miko fell to the side,but Saka just leaned back into the back cushion and sat up. I grabbed the camera from the kitchen and took a picture. I knew what I could give Sasuke as a wedding present. I took the twins outside and let them sit on the pond bridge, Saka looked into the water and Miko just started crying. I took a picture of them being silly. I grabbed both of them and took them back inside.

I just laid the twins down when Sasuke came through the door. He smiled at me and walked over to join me on the couch.

"So, what did I miss?"

"You will find out when I give you your wedding gift"

"That's not fair"

"Fine 1 picture. That's all"  
"Ok"

I grabbed the camera and showed him the picture of the twins sitting on the couch. Sasuke looked proud that his son was sitting up. He also laughed at Miko, she was a silly baby.

"I missed my son sitting up on his own"

"Well, he leaned back and was propping himself up"

"Hn"

"You better not teach our children that 'Hn' thing or the smirk you are giving me right now!"

He was giving me that sexy smirk again,the one like at the tuxedo shop. I knew what he wanted,but I was going to make him wait until the honeymoon.

"Sasuke, what time is it?"

"7:15. Why?"

"Can you stay here with the twins so I can go do something?"

"Is that something a wedding gift?"

"Yes, and please Sasuke-kun."

I gave him my puppy dog face, I heard him sigh in defeat. I knew that his suffix would help too.

"Fine"

"Ok, I will be back in a little while"

I saw him nod and I gave him a kiss and left. I started walking towards the photo shop. When I entered no one was in their except the workers.. I walked over to the counter.

"Hey Sakura"

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Hyuga. How are you?"

"Fine, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I have pictures on my camera that I would like to be developed and made into a scrapbook. If you can please?"

"Is this a gift for Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am"

"What are they of?"

"Miko and Saka. There is one picture of me,Sasuke,Miko,and Saka on there that I would like to be the first page"

"Oh course"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. It will be finished Saturday morning"

"Thank you. See you then"

I left the shop and returned home. I walked into my bedroom and Sasuke was laying in his stomach and his back was showing.

'**Why don't you give Sasuke a massage?'**

_'I think that I will'_

**'Ok well talk to you later'**

I loved and hated her so much. I went to the dresser and got out my nightgown and went to the bathroom to change and grab my lotions and oils. I laid the bottles on the bed and sat on Sasuke's thighs. I grabbed my oil and began to massage his back. I knew he was asleep,but I also knew he wouldn't mind this. I heard him moan and grunt.

"Hello Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura,what are you doing?"

"Giving you a nice little massage. Is that ok?"

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes and continued. When I was done I got off of him and put my things back in the bathroom. When I returned Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me to bed. We fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


	21. Getting ready

I had my mother pick up Sasuke's wedding gift. I am sitting in a chair right now having my hair done by Tenten. I wish Ino was here to do it,but she couldn't. I started to cry, I'm glad that I didn't have any makeup on. Tenten stopped.

"Sakura,what's wrong?"

"Just thinking of Ino. That's all"

She returned to fixing my hair. I saw my mom walk into my room. She stopped and stared at me. I had no idea how I looked. She walked over and stroked my cheek. It felt weird. I pushed her hand away,she looked at my confused.

"Mom,I'm too old to have my mother stroke my cheek"

I said in a humerus way. She started laughing and she showed me a gift bag and a box. I knew exactly what they were.

"Sakura,do you want a little peek?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise to both of us"

"Well, I already peeked and it looks beautiful,but not as beautiful as you honey"

I giggled. I felt Tenten put the last pin in place.

"Ok, Sakura go to the mirror and take a look"

I walked over to the mirror and I gasped. My hair was about shoulder length,it was straightened, and the bangs were pinned to my right side. Tenten had put a cherry blossom pin in there too. I wanted to cry but I held it in. I heard a knock at the door,my mother answered it.

"Sakura,someone wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Just come here"

I walked over and it was Sasuke holding our children. I started to cry at the sight. Mom took a picture of them so I would have something to remember this day. I hugged Sasuke and gave him,Saka,and Miko a kiss on their foreheads. I grabbed my daughter.

"Well bye bye boys. The girls have to get ready"

I gabbed Miko's hand and waved it to the boys and Sasuke did the same with Saka's. Mom took a picture of this too.

"Bye. See you outside"

"I'll be the one wearing white"

"Good to know. Bye baby"

I walked over and did my makeup. The final touches were being made on the backyard. We had turned half of the yard into a dance floor. I was excited, I was getting Miko into her dress and Tenten and Hinata were getting dressed. Once we were all ready, we walked downstairs. I was holding Miko,me and Sasuke decided to let the Naruto and Hinata hold them while the ceremony was taking place. Naruto is the best man and Hinata is the maid of honor. We were on the porch and the music started to play and they walked out. I was so nervous,but I knew I could make it. My father was standing by my side. I grabbed his arm and we walked out.


	22. Wedding

I was looking straight and also not trying to trip. I looked at Sasuke and he looked so shocked. I smiled and when we reached Sasuke my dad let me go and Sasuke grabbed my arm. We looked at Lady Tsunade. The ceremony continued.

10 minutes later it was time to say I do.

"Sakura Haruno,do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?"

"I do"

"Sasuke Uchiha,do you take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"I do"

I could feel that I was crying. I was happy,then I heard Lady Tsunade say

"You may now kiss the bride"

Sasuke pulled me to him and gave me a loving kiss. I heard the quests clap and Sasuke let me go. We walked back down the isle and then the party began.

2 hours later the party was still going. Saka and Miko were upstairs asleep. Naruto and Hinata were dancing together and I was dancing with my Sasuke. This was the last slow dance of the night. I laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura"

"Thank you,and you look very handsome to night Sasuke"

"I love you Mrs. Uchiha"

"I love you too Mr. Uchiha"

When the music was over everyone came to Sasuke and I and hugged us. Naruto was a little drunk, it was a funny scene.

"Congrats Sas-Sasuke and Sak-kkura"

Hinata looked tired. I asked Sai to help her and Naruto home and he agreed. My mom and dad came to me and Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke congratulations. So can we go and get the kids and their stuff?"

I looked at Sasuke confused, I guess this was one of Sasuke's wedding gifts.

"That fine Mrs. Haruno"

"Please call me mom"

"Ok,mom that's fine"

My mom,dad,me,and Sasuke walked upstairs to the babies room. I gave mom a bag that was packed and gave them my children. I kissed them goodbye and they left. I was sad that my children weren't with me.

"Sakura, be happy they will be back in a couple of days"

"Oh ok"

We walked to our bedroom. He picked me up bridal style as we got to the door. He carried me to the bad and laid me down. I got right back up so I could have him take off my dress. He slowly unzipped my dress and when he was finished unzipping it, the dress fell to the floor. I was left in my bra and panties. I hung up my dress and Sasuke hung up his suit and he was wearing his dark blue silk boxers. I walked over to our bed and laid down. Sasuke walked over to me and got on top of me. He started kissing my neck and then he kiss down to the valley between my breasts. I arched my back at the pleasure he was giving. He wrapped his arms around me and undid my bra,he threw it somewhere,but I didn't care. I ran my hands up and down his chest. He stopped kissing my chest and came up and gave me a passionate kiss. I buried my hands in his hair, so I could pull him closer. He had to pull away for air, he looked at me and I felt I could just melt at the look. His eyes were filled with love and he was giving me his famous smirk. I wish I could take a picture of this,but that would just ruin the moment. I ran my hands to his boxers and I tried to pull them off,but Sasuke stopped me. I gave him a worried look and he got off and took off his boxers and pulled off my panties.

He got back on top of me and kissed me as he thrust into me. I arched my back and screamed. He was being rough and I didn't like it that much, I tried to push him off with no success. I started to cry because he was roughly entering me. I grabbed his hair and he stopped, he looked at me and his sharingan was activated, I saw his curse mark was starting to spread on his arm and chest. He deactivated his sharingan and looked at me with hurt eyes. He looked in between my legs and there was blood.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry!! Please stop crying"

I continued to cry because of the pain that was in between my legs, I tried to push him again and he pulled out of me and got off of me. He ran to the bathroom and started the bathtub. He came back and grabbed me and took me to the bathroom, he put me in the tub. The water felt good,but too hot. I grabbed the handle and cooled the water off a little. I could feel the bleeding stop, Sasuke grabbed a towel and got me out and dried me off. He dressed me and himself and we laid down, this time we weren't holding each other, we were facing in different directions.


	23. Honeymoon and a mission

Half way through the night I felt the bed shift. I turned and Sasuke wasn't there. I got up and walked downstairs, I walked out to the porch and saw him. He was standing on the pond bridge. I walked out to him and I was scared,but at the same time I was worried. I never knew Sasuke would be that rough with me. When I reached him, I put my hand on his and he flinched. I grabbed his face and looked him directly in the eyes. They were filled with guilt and shame.

"Sasuke, I'm fine now. Please tell me what's wrong"

"Sakura, I'm scared to touch you because I don't want to hurt you again. My curse mark is starting to act up again"

I gasped because I knew what he could do if he was fully possessed my that curse mark. I started to cry again and I knew this what has caused him to hurt me earlier. It wasn't him and I already knew that.

"Sasuke, let me help you this time. I love you, please let me help you"

"I love you too Sakura, but I don't know if I can do that. I don't want you to get hurt. I still have enemies out there"

"I know, but please let me help"

He didn't say anything so I took that as a no. I walked away and I heard him walking beside me. We walked upstairs and went to bed together.

I woke up all by myself. I looked around and Sasuke wasn't there. I looked at Sasuke's pillow and there was a note. I grabbed it and read it.

_ Mrs. Uchiha,_

_Lady Tsunade came this morning telling me that I had a mission. She wanted me to tell you that you had to go to her office at 12 pm. She has a mission for you._

_I love you,_

_Sasuke _

I sighed and looked at the clock and it was 11:15. I got up and got ready. I put on my normal ninja outfit and shoes, I grabbed my shuriken pouch and my kunai holster and left. I arrived at the Hokage office 30 minutes later. I knocked at the door.

"ENTER!"

I walked in and there was Naruto,Sai,Kakashi,Captain Yamato, and Sasuke. I was confused. I walked forward.

"Why are we all here my lady?"

"You 6 have a S rank mission today"

"Where?" I heard Kakashi ask

"Land of Sound"

I clenched my heart, I didn't want to go there. I knew what had happened there in the past and I didn't want to relive it.

"You all will be infiltrating the Akatsuki base. You all will try to kill the rest of the Akatsuki left. Understood"

"Yes granny"

"Hn"

"Yeah"

"Yes my lady"

"Hai"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Team Kakashi you are dismissed"

We all walked out of the office and walked to the village's main gate. Kakashi turned to us.

"This mission isn't going to be a walk in the park. Understand?"

We all nodded, the only thing that made me mad was the fact the Sasuke lied to me and that our honeymoon was over. We got into the formation that Kakashi had made; Kakashi and Captain Yamuto were in the front, Naruto and Sai were on both sides of me and Sasuke was behind me. I had to be in the middle because I was the medic ninja on this mission. We were a mixed team. Kakashi,Yamuto,and Sasuke were ANBU, while me,Naruto,and Sai were Jonin. Kakashi had on a wolf mask,Yamuto had on a cat,and my Sasuke-kun had a bear. They had to wear there uniform different from me,Naruto,and Sai. I thought it wasn't fair how we had been working so hard and Sasuke just comes home one night and he's a freaking ANBU,the very next night he had a S-rank mission. I knew that I would have to get used to this type of life. I heard someone cough and it was Sasuke.

"What is Sasuke?"

"Nothing,but when we stop for the night we should talk"

I just nodded,because I had a feeling it was about the curse mark. I continued to jump with my comrades.

About 8 hours later we stopped. It had started to get dark and we couldn't see the way anymore. Naruto and I were getting firewood ,while Sasuke,Sai,Kakashi,and Yamuto were making the campsite. We returned and there where 4 tents set up. One for Kakashi,another for Yamuto,another for Naruto and Sai,and the last for me and Sasuke. I placed the wood by the fire and walked to our tent and laid down. I saw Sasuke enter and I became scared.

"Sakura can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"This mission,the kids,our marriage,and um....last night"

I became worried and started to cry. I was angry,sad,confused,and most of all hurt. He sat beside me and pulled me to him and stroked my back.

"Sakura, nothing is wrong I just want to get somethings straightened out"

"Ok"

"Sakura, I'm sorry about last night, I truly am. I love you and our children,but I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I lied to you because I couldn't believe that I had hurt you so much. I went to Naruto's and we went to the sake bar"

I gasped. I didn't know that Sasuke drank. I was shocked, if he wanted to drink he should have said something to me.

"Why?"

"We were having a night out. I didn't do anything, I swear that to you. I want to know when we get done with this mission if me and you could go out. Just the two of us?"

"Sasuke, we are married. We are aloud to go out and have fun even though we have children."

He just leaned down and gave me a kiss. It started to rain, I pushed Sasuke down on our sleeping bag and we fell asleep.


	24. I've had enough

I awoke in the middle of the night to a sound. It sounds like swords hitting each other. I got up and ran outside,but there was nothing out there. I looked around and I saw Sasuke and Kakashi sharping their blades. I calmed down and looked at them with a fiery stare.

"What in the world are you two doing? You both scared the shit out of me!"

"Sakura calm down"

"Make me Sasuke. I thought that we were being attacked"

I watched as Kakashi got up and walked away. I knew that me and Sasuke were about to get into a huge fight. I could feel my blood pulsing in my veins because I was so pissed. Sasuke got up and walked towards me, he tried to hug me but I backed away. He looked at me and I looked away.

"Sakura,why are you so angry?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I would like to know what is wrong with my wife"

"You and Kakashi scared the hell out of me!! We are on a S-rank mission and you two are out here sharping your swords like nothing is going on!"

"Sakura,calm down! I swear if I didn't know better I could swear that your acting like a pregnant woman"

I looked away at this statement. I didn't think much about it cause I didn't believe that I was pregnant and I knew I could be.

"That has nothing to do with this Sasuke. I'm not pregnant,I'm just scared because what if we don't return to Saka and Miko. What if we get killed on this mission? What will happen to our children?"

I started crying because I knew that we could be killed on this mission. I had a feeling in my gut that this mission wasn't going to end well. I walked away,I didn't want Sasuke to see me like this. I could feel Sasuke's chakra getting closer. I continued to walk away.

"Sakura,please stop walking away"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to stop walking away.

"Sakura Uchiha,please stop walking away from me"

I stopped because I could hear the anger in his voice. I turned back and I sensed his chakra spiking. He walked to me and grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I felt his heart beating faster then a humming birds wings. I knew I had hurt him,I heard Naruto get out of his tent and I watched him walk over to the fire. I heard Sai,Yamuto,and Kakashi meet with Naruto. We all packed our gear and set out again.

12 hours later we were only 15 miles from the Akatsuki base. I looked at the team and I was the only one that was sweating. I felt week,but I also felt human. I grabbed an energy tablet and ate it. We continued to jump from branch to branch.

When we made it to the base I couldn't feel anyone's chakra besides my teams. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded. He activated his sharingan. He held up his hand and I counted his fingers,5 members in the base. That scared me because there were 6 of us and only 5 of them. We left our bags in the tree that we were all standing on. We hid our chakra readings,we walked towards the door. We entered the base with no problem. We all had the same feeling,this was too easy. We came to a hallway with a 'T' intersection and Kakashi,Sai,Naruto branched off and went left. Sasuke,Yamuto,and myself went right.

We ran for about another 10 minutes and we bumped into Kakashi and the others. We had gone in a circle. We all had a feeling that this place was just hallway after hallway. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and they both nodded. They activated their sharingan and looked which pathway had been used the most. They started to run and we followed. We came to a hallway and everyone stopped running except for me. I was angry because I knew that these people were responsible for Ino's death. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Tears of anger were falling from my eyes.

"Calm down or we will all die"

I nodded,I completely understood. We walked slowly,until we heard some people talking. I knew one of the voices,it was Kisame. I shivered,they were talking about the tailed beasts.

"It's so sad that we only have 7 of the 9 tailed beast under our control"

"Yes,it is such a same. We need to get 8 tails and 9 tails"

I heard Naruto gulp,I turned and he was griping his stomach. I turned back and continued to listen.

"It was such a shame killing that little blond girl last year,she was from the same village. I guess she didn't want to tell us anything about that Naruto Uzumaki"

That was when I couldn't control myself,I pulled my arm away from Sasuke and I ran to the door and opened it.


End file.
